Mystery
by Until Every Child Is Well
Summary: Audree and Austin come from a harsh background and have backstories to go with their reps. Only their best friends know who they really are. What happens when a freak accident happened to the loned siblings? Are they really safe or are they doomed? Rated M for mature themes, sexual situations, alcohol abuse, child abuse, frequent coarse language, and story line.
1. Prolouges & Parents

**Prolougue**

**_(Audree Madeline Moon POV)_**

**_ My eyes stung with tears as I looked down at by bloody bruised, and beaten brother. Mitchell Moon was staring at the boy like this was entertainment and I wanted to slap his smirk right of his damned face. "Audree," the blonde said, his hazel eyes glazed with fear. My grey ones looked down at him. "I need you to go and get help." he tells me seriously. "No, Austin I'm not freaking leaving you here a-" "Audree FUCKING GET UP AND RUN AS FAR AWAY AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN AND GET HELP!" he roared and I ran.  
My shoes were long behind me and my feet were bleeding but hell I didn't care, I needed help and that's what I was going to do. I pulled my cellphone out of my bra and dialed 911._**

**_"911, whats your emergency?" _**

**_"Myhouse- My house- somebody got in my house and tried to take me. My brother fought back, but lost and I escaped and am currently running."_**

**_"State the location of the assault please."_**

**_"23 Alpine Drive- Wells Maine."_**

**_"Ambulances are on their way, thank you, are you safe?" _**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Thank You," _**

**_"Thank You..."_**

**_ My feet carried me to the one place I knew would help and dad didn't know about because they moved. I bounded up the front steps, pounding on the front door not doing anything just pounding. The door swung open revealing a boy who I knew as Aidan Dawson and his eyes widened pulling him out of his dazed sleep. My phone was behind me from when I hung up- I was out of breath and my head was pounding. _**

**_"A-Aidan." I choked out, "H-help... help me!" I wheezed out weakly and collapsed. He grabbed me before I could hit the ground and carried me to the bathroom._**

**_ My white jeans were dirty and torn apart and my blue top was torn to shreds while my green hoodie and slippers were gone right after I called 911. _**

**_"Audree, what in the fuck happened to you?"_**

**_"House, assault, window smashed, attack, escape, Austin hurt, protect me." I gasped for air the two mile sprint killing me._**

**_"I'll clean up your cuts then I want you to shower, grab some of Ally's clothes, and we're going to the hospital. And its freaking negative twenty, how did you not freeze?"_**

**_"Just help me..."_**


	2. Long Gone & Moved On

**Austin POV-**

The thin December air fell to my shoulders as I stepped outside my Colorado home to go to my highschool, Marino High. I lived here since I was two, from Los Angeles. "Wait up!" called my fourteen year old sister, Audree as I walked out and into the snow covered driveway towards my orange mustang.

She climbed into the passenger side turning on the radio, since we have a thirty minute commute. She changes the station, as she heard the talk radio on the station. "Oooh! Here comes my song!" she squeals, turning it up.

_Hope when you take that jump,_

_You don't feel the fall,_

_Hope when the water rises,_

_You build a wall,_

_Hope when the crowd screams out,_

_They're screaming your name,_

_Hope if everybody runs,_

_That you'll stay,_

_And I hope that you don't suffer,_

_But take the pain,_

_And I hope when the moment comes,_

_That you'll say-_

_I, I did it all-_

_I, I did it all-_

_I owned every second _

_This world could give-_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did-_

_Yeah, With every broken bone_

_I swear I lived..._

_Hope that you spend your days,_

_But they all add up,_

_And when the sun goes down,_

_Hope you raise your cup,_

_I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain,_

_But until my moment comes,_

_I'll sa_y-_

_I, I did it all-_

_I, I did it all-_

_I owned every second,_

_This world could give-_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did-_

_Yea, With every broken bone_

_I swear I lived..._

_Whoa~_

_Whoa~_

_Whoa~_

_Oh~_

_Yeah with every broken bone-_

_(I swear I lived) I- I swear~_

_Yeah With Every Broken Bone-_

_I swear that lived!  
_

_I, I did it all-_

_I, I did it all-_

_I owned every second_

_THis world could give-_

_I saw so many places_

_The things that I did-_

_Yeah, with every broken bone (broken bone)_

_I swear_

_I swear _

_Oh I swear-_

_I promise I lived..._

She smiles at the end, as the radio finishes the song and I smiled to myself. I was proud, after what happened to us she stayed strong. Very talented girl.

We got to school and got out of the car. She gave me a hug as she walked away, waving at me earning wolf whistles from guys as she flirtatiously smiled and winked at them. Yes, we are the Moon siblings with reps. We are the badasses, rebels, the ones who slept with your lover...

Yep, that my friends is us...

I walked to my locker, seeing my best friends Ally, Trish, and Dez.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, a huge smile on my face. "Whats up?!"

"Austin!" Ally yells and jumps in my arms.

She lets go and I go up to Dez and do our infamous 'What UP?!'

Then Trish, we just do a high five.

"We heard Audree's song! She did amazing... I can't believe she produced it by herself..." Ally said,

"Yeah, I can't write at all..." I trailed off.

The bell rang signalling class was starting, and we went our seperate ways.

x

**Audree POV-**

I was sitting in english, waiting for it to start and was currently texting my brother...

"OOH! Audree stalks Austin Moon!" somebody calls out,

"He's her brother Centenio! BACK the fuck off!" my best friend, Aidan Dawson shouted.

"How do you know that?"

"Because my sister was friends with him before we were born, and was at the hospital when she was born... And so was I..."

"Oh... I feel stupid now,"

"Thanks..." I mumble,

"No problem sis..." he says giving me a toothy grin.

The teacher walks in, but I don't pay attention as my rep kicks in and I pull up my hood, and pop in my head phones.

x Time Skip x

The bell rang, signalling that it was time for my four favorite classes. ALL with my brother and friends. Music, Dance, Shop, and Phys Ed.

Shop was first,boring, we had to do math.

Phys Ed, we played dodgeball. I kicked everyone's ass, since all the boys were staring at mine. Demi, Trish, Ally and I were in the locker room. I put on my ripped blue jeans, Jordan retros, and swapped my snapback for a beanie. My white wife beater clung to me, and my leather jacket was over my shoulder. The snapping of my gum was heard as we picked up our books and walked to class.

"So, Audree! I heard your song this morning." Ally said,

"Yeah it was ama-zing!" Demi sing- songed,

"You gon make it to the top!" Trish yelled louder than intended, and everyone looked at us.

"Trish-" I cut Ally off-

"What the fuck are you assholes looking at?! You pervs, stop staring at us!" I yelled.

We walked down the hallway, and giggled.

Suddenly I felt an arm scoop me up, and run down the hall. I knew it was either Austin or Aidan, but I started to squirm anyways.

"Put me the FUCK down!" I yelled, giggling and pounding on his back.

WE halted in the empty music room and he set me down. It was my brother, "Hey sis!" he said, hugging me

"Hey... why'd you do that?"

"I heard what Dallas's brother said to you," he said.

"Aidan took care of that erm, 'problem'." I said putting air quotes around "problem"

"Good afternoon class, today we will be performing our self-written songs." said the teacher, "Audree Moon and Aidan Dawson, you're up first."

I grabbed my guitar, and he sat at the drums. I started picking at the strings. When we finished the song, somebody shot up and pointed. "OMG that's the girl from the new song on the radio- I Lived! Ooh can I have your autograph?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Um, I'd like a normal school life." i say, putting air quotes arounnd "normal school life"

xxxx

**Austin POV-**

She sat in my car, eyes filled with rage and tears. She almost never does this. But we're all humans and we have to cry sometimes. She only ever does it in front of me.

It usually happens around the holidays. We wait all night for them all night from dawn to dusk to come back to us every Christmas and on our birthdays. But it never happens.

"Austin? Why are we so fucked up?" my sister asks, which is usually her first question when she cries like this.

"I don't know, our childhoods are ruined? Our parents are low life fucks who abandoned us when you were only ten..." I explained, letting a tear slip. She was my sister, and it broke my heart to see her like this. Especially for this reason.

"Austin what are we doing for Christmas? I don't want to spend it alone again." She asks softly. "Ally invited us." I tell her.

We arrive at our house, and she runs inside dropping her backpack to the floor. She runs up to the bathroom, and I know what she's going to do. I instantly run after her.

I see her, she picks up the scissors, running her hand over it excitedly. I rip it out of her hands, throwing it to the ground.

I grab he wrists, "there's no reason, don't ever fucking try this again..."

"I know...it's just..." She trailed off,

"just what?" I ask her, she shook her head-

"The reason's fucked up. Like us," she explains nonchalantly.

"Audreeah Madeline Moon, the reason may be fucked up, but we're not. i mean, sure we are always the talk of the school, you act like a dude, and I'm pretty sure the rumor about us being runaways is fake." I tell her chuckling at the end.

I sit the petite brunette on the counter, tears were now streaming down my face as well. "But you and I need to understand that they're never coming back, we need to move on and try and have normal teenage lives. I was only thirteen and it's been four years, look how far we've come. I've been a pretty good mom and dad, and yo. Have been a pretty good Audree, and I know that loosing Aubree and Ashton killed us both, but there are things in life we just can't fix. Dad left after Ashton was born and mom killed herself because of it. Our lives aren't normal, but we can try and make it as normal as it can possibly get. We just need to try." I tell her, hugging her. "We need to try." I whisper the last part.

She nods, "I love you." She mumbles into my chest, "I love you too." I tell her, my voice cracking because I was still crying.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet," she tells me, pulling on my hair.

"Thats fine, c'mon Ally and Aidan should be here soon." I tell her,

"Carry me," she softly says. I say nothing and lift her up. She likes to be babied by me.

"Austin? It's Ally, Aidan has basketball practice, Audree wasn't there! Is she sick?" She comes up to see her sniffling in my arms, she bites her lip, 'again?' She mouths, I nod.

"Audree, do you wanna go for a girls day?" She asked her nicely, and the normal tomboy would want to go to the Broncos game with the guys, but what she said surprised me,

"Sure, why not? Just let me go freshen up." She said, jumping down from my arms and walking into her room. I just stood there gaping at noting.

"You do a good job with her, if I was you I wouldn't know what to do." Ally told me, hugging me. "You'll make a good dad someday." she told me, "And I know you won't be like yours." She said, "because you have a big heart." she told me.

Audree came out and her and Ally walked down the stairs and out the front door. I smiled, she needed a woman. I can't deal with her girl problems.


End file.
